PAPILLON
by LOLAC
Summary: Just like the butterfly, people change. ObiOC


**PAPILLON**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Star Wars. sad grumble George Lucas does, the lucky booger! But, we all worship him (well his story at least) anyway, so who's complaining? grin

**Just a Short Note:** I am not at all an expert on these things. I will research places, technology, and characters on The Databank before writing anything. But, there may be a few conflicting details; if there are such, I ask of you to either email me or keep it to yourself. I accept any CC, but flaming sparks and I know I'm not the greatest so use your best willpower not to flame. Happy reading folks )

PRELUDE: INNOCENCE 

The cool trade winds blew lightly on the sandy eastern beach of Naboo while Master Yoda and his group of younglings meditated quietly on a tall cliff…well, except for one youngling who refused to put down his training-saber. Battling with a remote and helmet, he constantly tripped over meditating younglings who eyed him with an angry glare before going back to their calm state-only to get stepped on again.

Yoda watched this all through a small crack in his right eye, a smile visible on his green-pigmented skin. "Obi-Wan, decided to join us, I see you have not," he said to the youngling.

Pulling off the helmet, the youngling looked apathetically at his mentor. "Meditation is for bantha fodder-eaters. I want to learn how to use a lightsaber!" he said indignantly, ignoring shocked expressions and glares from his peers, who found this argument much more fascinating than half-meditating and half-sleeping.

Yoda's smile got larger. "Then practice, you must," he said and went back to his meditation session.

Obi-Wan gave a triumphant look to his classmates before pulling on the helmet once more and began to block the remote once again. _What a bunch of eopies…mediation is so stupid..._ he thought to himself as he tripped over another student. _When I'm a Jedi Master, I don't ever want to meditate, and I'll still be the best Jedi ever!_ he thought, grinning.

I strong breeze blew over the group and Obi-Wan felt his footing slip. _Not good_, were his last thoughts before he fell down the sheer drop, and tumbled into the cerulean waters.

"Maybe he has a concussion…"

"Maybe he's just stupid."

"Hush!"

"Mamaaa, what kind of person falls off a cliff while their _meditating_?"

"Well-I-that's enough, just make sure his head stays cool, I'm going to get more bandages…"

Seeing only blurry images of a woman leaving with a basket and a girl sitting with her back to him, Obi-Wan Kenobi opened his eyes. Blinking and squinting his eyes, his vision adjusted and he found himself in a small bed with a cold compress placed on his forehead. "Where's Master Stinker?" He asked very sleepily. "I-I mean-Master Yoda?" he added in quickly as the small girl turned around in her chair.

She just smiled at him. "You've got pretty eyes for a boy," was the first thing she said to him. "Are you sure you're not a girl? Maybe you're a princess…"

Clumsily sitting up, he gave her the evil eye as best as he could-with a cloth on his forehead. "I'm a Jedi Knight! A MALE Jedi Knight," he said indignantly. This, of course was a lie but he figured that this girl wouldn't know that.

"You look too short to be a Jedi _Knight_…" she said tilting her head to the side. "If you're a real Jedi, where's your lightsaber?"

"It's-I-…I don't need to tell you," he said looking away snootily.

A tall woman walked through the door. "Oh. Mr. Obi-Wan, it's nice to see that you've woken up, your peers are most…anxious to see you," she said in an amused way. "I think you're alright now, most of it was shock…Tai, take him back to Master Yoda, I need to clean this place up," she said and started to pick up the wet rags by the water basin.

Stepping out of the bed, Obi-Wan slipped on his shoes and followed the girl, Tai, out of the cottage and onto the sandy beach to his fellow younglings.

"What a bantha-booger…" a youngling muttered to himself rolling his eyes at Obi-Wan.

"Stupidly fallen off the cliff, you have…" another stated, imitating their Jedi Master.

"What else ya did in there?" a boy asked trying in vain to hide a laugh.

"Hahahahaha! You fell off the cliff, you bantha fodder!" a youngling teased and laughed with the rest of the group. "Merk was doing a impression of you, he did a real good job at the part where you screamed like a girl," he said giggling and went off with the others to get a snack.

The jeers left Obi-Wan looking down and then looking away while he swiped a tear away from his eyes. He tried hard to keep his gaze at the slow moving waves on the beach but somehow couldn't stop thinking about how embarrassed he felt.

"Obi Wan…" A familiar voice spoke from behind him. "Embarrassed, I see you feel."

Obi-Wan turned around to face his Master, but he couldn't look at him in the eyes. "I'm sorry Master Yoda…" he apologized with a groggy note.

Yoda chuckled, "Obi-Wan, told you to practice, I did. To learn from this experience, you had to. The question now, is did you, my youngling?"

Obi-Wan stared at the strange green master. For a moment he hadn't heard a word Yoda had said, all he could think of was what the other kids said to him. "I-I don't know Master…" he said, shaken. "I want to be stronger…to use the Force, but I don't know how…"

Yoda smiled. "Tell you how, I could."

Hearing this, Obi-Wan looked up from the ground, curiously.

Seeing that he was interested, Yoda said, "You must meditate."

Simple. Short. Yeah, I know…feedback is helpful so I know what you guys wanna hear (hint hint). But, yeah that's about it (so far). XD yep, I'm a lazy one. Well, please review and I look forward to entertaining you all again soon. )


End file.
